


Bad Guys

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Coldflashwave, Denial of Feelings, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom Mick Rory, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Happy Leonard Snart, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Sexually inexperienced Barry Allen, Slightly slow burn, Sub Barry Allen, Threesome - M/M/M, coldflash - Freeform, mick is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-04-25 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Barry was really just trying to prove that people can change. That even the worst criminals can become good guys. He didn’t plan on falling in love.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally Back :)

Len has always been a bad guy and he was happy to let anyone know it. In fact, he was proud of it. So proud of it in fact that when some scrawny, do good kid with a hero complex, comes along and starts telling Len that there’s good in him and all that cliche hero shit, he tries even harder to prove that there isn’t. What’s even more surprising is the fact that after months and months of resident hero, Barry Allen telling him that there’s good in him, Len’s best friend and criminal arsonist Mick starts telling him that he agrees with the kid!

He tries to stop the groan that escaped his lips the minute that Mick’s admission leaves his. “What do you mean, ‘maybe the kid is right?’” Leonard copies Mick’s words in a mocking voice.

“I’m just saying.” Mick shrugs “that maybe you have more potential than just being a criminal” 

He says it so nonchalant that Len has a hard time believing it actually came from the mouth of the hardened criminal he’s known all his life. “You can’t possibly be saying that you think we should go the straight and narrow.” 

“Not ‘we’. You.” Mick points the spout of his beer bottle at Len for emphasis, then goes right back to drinking.

Len doesn’t even want to think about that. About he and Mick going their separate ways. Sure, they fight and threaten each other with that all the time but they would never actually do it. Len scoffs and rolls his eyes, plopping himself down on a tattered old couch they kept in the safe house they were currently in. 

“I’m serious boss.” Mick continues, like he hadn’t caught on to Len’s obvious disdain of the idea. “Don’t tell me that you don’t wish you could have a different life.”

Leonard doesn’t want to admit that his best friend might be right. “No Mick. I don’t think that. And even if I did, that wish wouldn’t be made without you in it.”

That makes Mick look up from his, now finished beer. “Hey now Snart. Don’t get all sentimental on me. We already agreed this…” he points his finger in between the both of them. “Don’t work.”

That was true. Len and Mick had tried dating a couple of times when they were teenagers. When they were young and dumb and confused love with lust. That’s not to say they don’t use each other for the occasional no strings attached stress reliever every now and again. 

“Sentimental?” Len smirks. “Pretty big word there Mick.” He knows he’s pushing Mick and he really shouldn’t be but he can’t help himself. “Hope you didn’t hurt yourself.” he knew he shouldn't be poking fun at his friend right now, they were supposed to be having a real conversation. Despite being best friends since they were teenagers, this wasn't something that he and Mick did often, or at all for that matter. They didn't have conversations about anything real. Mick knew about Len’s family issues of course. He had too, trying to get money for his little sister is the reason he was in juvie and met Mick in the first place and Len had a firm belief that to be able to do what they do, they had to be close. However, that didn't mean that he wanted Mick telling him what to do with his life.

“Whatever Snart. Just hear the kid out will you?” With that, Mick turned and walked into his room, leaving Len alone, with just his thoughts. Maybe not the best idea. 

Did Len really want to be one of ‘The Good Guys?’ he never thought about it, he always has been and always will be a criminal. It was ingrained in his blood, his whole family was full of criminals. He tried his hardest to stop his sister, Lisa, from going down the same path but to no avail. It's not like he wanted this for himself either but it was too late for him. He probably couldn't change it around now even if he wanted too which is what he tried to tell Barry. Of course the kid didn’t listen, kept spouting off stupid cliches like ‘it’s never too late’ it made Len roll his eyes even now, standing there alone. Although… maybe it couldn’t hurt to hear what Barry has to say. 

The very next day, with a smug smirk from Mick, Leonard agreed to meet up with Barry at Saints and Sinners, the bar of central cities criminals. Barry was lucky that no one knew who he was except for Len, Mick, Barry’s family and his friends. That way they could still meet in a place like this. 

“I gotta say, I’m really surprised you called.” Barry smiles his oh so charming smile as he slides in the booth, opposite Len.

“And why is that?” Len questions, not even looking up from his plate of fries seemingly unfazed by barry's presence.

“You didn't seem too happy with me after our last talk.” Barry shrugs and leans over the table to steal one of Len’s fries. 

“If you want to keep your hand, I wouldn’t do that.” Len deadpans. He was a little put off by how comfortable Barry seemed around him however Barry did pull his hand back so he can’t be too comfortable to call Leonard’s bluff. 

“So what can I do for you Snart?” 

This time Len did look up, meeting Barry’s curious eyes. “I wanted to hear you out.” 

“You did?” Barry’s eyebrows are raised, doing nothing to hide his obvious surprise. 

“Well Mick wanted me too. He thinks I deserve more than a life of crime.” Len scoffs. 

Barry, like almost everyone else who let them, thought that Mick and Len were a couple so he didn’t think he was out of line when his face softened and he smiled. “Wow he actually sounds like a really sweet and caring boyfriend.”

Len couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbles up from his chest and he noticed how it made Barry frown. “Mick is not my boyfriend. We’re crime partners, not life partners.” Len also noticed the slight relief on Barry’s face at that admission. That was weird. 

“Oh sorry I just assumed…” Barry’s cheeks are warm with a blush and Len has to look away. He’s not catching feelings for a hero. He’s not, he’s not, he’s not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick lets the cat out of the bag but he might be hiding something himself.

In the weeks that followed, nothing came of Len’s previous conversation with Barry. There was no more talk about Len becoming a villain and Len had stopped searching out Barry. Something had changed between them, he just didn't know what.

Mick had brought the topic up again a few weeks later after a particularly rough bought of ‘stress relief’. They lay next to each other covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. He pulls out a lighter and a cigarette, taking a long drag. He always did that, no matter how many times Len had told him not to do that inside the house. 

“So you decided what you're gonna do about the kids offer yet?” He asks it so casually like Len’s answer isn't going to change both of their lives forever. 

“No Mick, I haven't and I thought we were going to drop it.” Len glances at Mick and raises an eyebrow. He really just wished they could forget about this. He was happy with the way his like was now.

Mick sighs. He hates that he has to be the voice of reason in this conversation. And Len thinks he’s stubborn! “C’mon boss. I know you like the kid, just admit it already.” He takes his last drag and puts the cigarette out on the ashtray he keeps on the small table on his side of the bed.

“I don't-- I don't like him Mick. In fact, he’s the exact opposite of all the things I like.” Len was a practiced liar but Mick sees right through him, he always could. 

“Maybe he is. But you still like him and if you want him to like you back then you have to at least make an effort. I’m not saying giving up crime, just… do more stuff like that ‘no killing’ deal you and the kid have.”

“Let's talk about this, you want me to go up to Barry Allen and ask him what more I can do to make him like me?” Len scoffs. “I’m not that pathetic Mick.” He hoped Mick wouldn't say anything about the fact that he didn't deny his feelings for Barry another time.

Now it was Mick’s turn to scoff. “I didn't say that, you said that. Just maybe spend more time with him, we could spend more time with him.”

Len smirks. He knew it. This wasn't about him at all. This was about Mick. He turns on his side, not even bothering to adjust the sheets as they pull around him. “You wanna know what i think?” Mick interrupts Len with a gruff ‘Not really’ but Len ignores him and keeps talking. “I think that you like the kid and you're just using me so that you don't have to admit that you want him.”

Mick didn't even answer, he just got out of the bed and walked out of the room, butt ass naked. Just because he was mad didn't stop Len from shamelessly watching him up and down as he walked away. He stayed in bed for another five minutes before he became concerned, Mick couldn't usually stay away this long, especially not when sex was involved. He got up to investigate, throwing away Mick’s ashes and cigarette butts out along the way. Upon searching the entire safehouse which was not that big, Len came to the conclusion that Mick had left completely. “What a hot head.” He mumbles under his breath.

The next day when Mick returned to the safe house Len was elbow deep in plans for their next heist. The music was blaring and Len clearly didn’t hear him walk in. He also didn’t notice that Mick wasn’t alone. That is, until Mick shut off the music and Len turns around ready to chew him out. Except he doesn’t. He just stares, dumbfounded at Mick and Barry who was standing, significantly smaller by Mick’s side.

“Might wanna hide those plans boss. We got company.” 

Len just sat there, his face was expressionless but his brain was screaming. This is definitely not what he thought Mick was going to do. He quickly turns around and slides all his plans into a drawer in his desk and turns back around to see Barry nervously rocking on his feet. 

“Mick said that we all had something to talk about.” Barry is clearly just as confused as Len about this but his voice didn't convey it. It was just as light and cheery as ever. Len hated that. Okay, he didn’t hate it maybe he just wished he could have it, sometimes. Be happy about something like Barry. 

“I don't know anything about that.” Len shrugs.

“Listen kid.” Mick walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer as he always does. He hits the tip against the counter, perfectly popping the cap off. “Len was never gonna do this on his own and so I’m gonna have to do it for us-- you.” Mick quickly corrects himself. “See, the thing is Snart’s in love with you.” Mick just blurts it out and Len wants to sink into the floor. 

Barry’s eyes are wide and his jaw is slack but he doesn't say anything. At least for a minute. “Is this some kind of joke?” He asks it softly, which a slight crease in his brow like he’s not sure if he should be mad or not.

“‘Fraid not.” Mick smirks, looking between Len and Barry, mischief in his eyes. He really was enjoying this. He never gets to see Leonard as unnerved as he is now.

“I never said ‘love’!” Len finally spoke up. He couldn't let Mick just drag his reputation through the mud like this. “Look, it's not like… I just mean-- we work well together right?”

Now Barry was actually frowning. “I don't think that's a fair assessment…You're the one who calls yourself my nemesis, and I think the correct wording is that we work opposite of each other or something.” This wasn't working, Barry looked more confused now than when he first walked in here.

Len sighed. He couldn't get his thoughts straight, Barry always did this to him. The truth is, he isn't as cool as he tries to be, especially with Barry. “You see the good in me, I see the bad in you.”

“So… You like me because I think you can be a good person if you try?” Barry’s voice is quiet and he’s looking at Len so softly, he’s just now noticing how pretty Barry’s eyes are.

“I like you because… because you make me want to be the person you think I am. I like who I am with you, even if I’m still a criminal. You tell me I can be better but you never force it.” Len is the one who is speaking softly and he can’t take his eyes off of Barry because as he’s talking Barry takes continuous small steps toward him until they're face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CONSIDER FOLLOWING MY TUMBLR
> 
> I take requests there. I love everyone who reads my writing so much and I want to write what you want. :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I took such a long break. Thank you all for being so patient. <3

Their first kiss was one to remember. it may have been cliche but Len was almost positive that his heart skipped a beat when Barry's lips touched his. Like, actually. It was almost too much for him, but when they finally pulled away, Len found himself wishing they were still kissing.

"Wow" Barry was breathless and his cheeks were pink. Leonard thought that Barry had never looked so pretty. If it wasn't so out of character for him, he would've told Barry that. 

He's really not used to feeling this sort of stuff, all these ‘good’ feelings. Mick would probably be making fun of him right now but when he glanced over at Mick, he noticed that he had his eyes completely fixed on both of them. They were dark and wide, his pupils were dilated, Len knew what that meant, Mick was definitely turned on. It made Len’s stomach flutter, and he kept his gaze. This was why he wanted both of them. Barry and Mick were opposites, he needed them both to get what he wanted, the gentle and the rough. Mick could deny it all he wanted, Len knew he wanted this too.

Barry let his gaze slowly move to Mick, noticing Len look over there, who he just remembered was in the room. Seeming him there, eyes blown and chest heaving while he tried to casually sip on the beer he had opened was almost too much for Barry. This has to be a dream. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamt of something like this before, though he’d never tell anyone. It wasn't something that you broadcast to the world. Heroes aren't supposed to have increasingly erotic fantisies about their villians. 

How could he figure out if this was a dream or not? Isn't there a checklist or something? The therapist Joe made him see after his mother was murdered and his father went to jail had mentioned something about it. Something about how to know you're having a dream so you could wake yourself up if it got too much. Granted, she was talking about nightmares and not sex dreams but he’s pretty sure the statment still stands. The only one that he can remember is that you supposedly can’t punch in your dreams but there was no way he was about to punch Captain Cold or Heatwave in the face right now. Len interrupts his thoughts but the question isn't directed at him.

“You wanna get in on this Mick?” Len smirks, looking over at his partner. His voice was rough and dark, very clearly aroused and Barry and Mick were both looking at him.

“I’m surprised you have to ask” Mick breathes. His voice was always naturally gruff but it was even more so when he’s turned on. He stands up out of the chair and sets his beer bottle down on the floor. He used to think he could never put a beer down for anything but seeing both Len and Barry looking at him like that, jaws slack and cheeks flushed, well he just couldn’t say no. Now the only other thing to decide is who he should kiss first. He’d kissed Leonard a million times before, it was guaranteed to be good but Barry, Barry was new and exciting. He just had to know what that was like. 

Stepping forward, Mick couldn’t help but think about how this was almost exactly like his first kiss with Len. Their first kiss was in juvie but it was less about the setting and more about how he was feeling. He suddenly felt as though he was fourteen again and his heart was pounding as he leaned in to kiss his best friend. This wasn’t Len though, this was Barry. This was a whole new kind of exciting with the same heart pounding adrenaline. 

Kissing Barry gave Mick almost the same feeling he got every time he set a fire or used the fire gun that Cisco built. It gave him the same tightness in his stomach and the dizzying highness. Before he even pulled away he knew this would not, could not, be the last time it happened. He stepped back and slowly opened his eyes, looking right back into Barry’s blown dark brown ones. He’d never given much thought to how handsome Barry actually was, probably because he rarely ever got to see Barry without that ridiculous cowell on. Now that he did, for longer than just a second, he finally understood why Leonard had had such a thing for the kid for so long. 

Thinking about Len made him look in his direction and it was no surprise that Len was staring right back. “I see what you meant, boss” he smirks, teasing. 

Barry frowned, looking between the both of them. “Meant about what? Do you guys talk about me? When?” His comment may have broken the mood as he watches them both erupt into laughter.

“Of course we talk about you, Barry. I mean it’s kind of new to talk about you in a nice way rather than as a nuisance but we’ve always talked about you.” Len answers. 

That comment makes Barry chuckle. “Well I think the same can be said for me. Probably not for the rest of Team Flash though.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing we’re not interested in the rest of Team Flash” Len smirks that signature smirk of his that always makes Barry blush against his will. 

Barry tries to hide it, the blush, by looking over at Mick and then back at Len. “Hold on, I thought you said Mick wasn’t your boyfriend?” He looks at the both of them again curiously. 

“He’s not.” Len shrugs like this whole situation isn’t saying otherwise and Mick follows it with an “I’m not.” Overlapping with Len. 

“So…” Barry trails off a little. “So we’re never gonna do this together?” 

Both Mick and Len smirk now. “We didn’t say that” Len says lowly, stepping up closer to where Barry and Mick were still face to face. “I said Mick wasn’t my boyfriend, not that we didn’t engage in some casual… fucking from time to time.” He puts his hand on Mick’s neck and pulls him in for a searing kiss that makes Barry never want to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I try to add a link here it never works so please come talk to me on my tumblr @itsabookishblog I love making new friends <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me. Not dead. No matter how much I wish I was. 🙃 Anyway, Barry, Len and Mick finally get together.

When Barry wakes up, he’s certain that everything that happened last night was a dream, it had to be didn't it? The question answered itself when he rolled over into the brawny back of someone who’s burn scars unmistakably belonged to Mick Rory. Barry tried not to panic as the memories of the previous night came flashing back like a slideshow. Barry kissing Len, Barry kissing Mick, Mick and Len kissing each other. The feeling of Len kissing his neck while Mick worked on getting his clothes off. Two pairs of hands roaming all over his body. It was overwhelming in the most amazing way. He thought about what had happened when they eventually made their way to the bedroom, kissing and sucking and touching all the way. How He had taken his sweet time in undressing Len, letting his hand roam down the smooth skin, and then doing the same with Mick, letting his hands roam yet again but this time feeling the bumpiness of Mick’s burn scars that travelled down his body.

There was such a contrast between the two men that Barry found himself excited by. Len was gentle and thorough, doing everything with an agonising slowness, just to be a tease.Mick, he was just the opposite, he’d give Barry anything he asked for but it was always done with a sense of urgency and a roughness. Mick wasn't one to tease, he knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to take it, in this case what he wanted was Barry. Leonard on the other hand, he knew what he wanted too but he was happy to take his time with it. He loved to tease, to be in control, to make people beg. Specifically Barry, hearing Barry beg gave him almost the same electrifying feeling he always got when he powered up his cold gun.

Mick was never one to beg, he was definitely too proud to beg, he had told Len that the very first time they had slept together all the way back in juvie. At the time, he just thought that Mick was uncomfortable doing that in public and the fact that had to be quiet but nothing changed  
When they moved on and out. Mick still refused when they were alone in their own place. Len was fine with it, he didn't need it to have a good time with Mick. They had an exceptionally good time with just missionary. Giving up just one of the kinks they indulged in, was nothing for him. He wasn't surprised when Barry was more submissive than Mick, it was pretty much a given and one of the reasons that both Len and Mick had an interest in being with him. Someone to take the roughness and the teasing, something that Barry was all too happy to do.

Barry turned to his left and was now faced with the back of Len. He was completely sandwiched in between the last two people he ever thought he’d wake up next too. It was exciting and new and everything he could’ve hoped for. Now, it was the awkward part. Trying to figure out what came next. How were they supposed to act after this? Were they all boyfriends now? Barry couldn't remember what that was called. A threesome? A thrupple? Boy, Joe was going to have a field day with this one.

“I can hear you thinking from over here.” Came a grumble from his left where he was currently facing. 

Barry blushed even though no one could see him. “Sorry.” He was whispering because Mick was still sleeping. 

“You know he’s a textbook overthinker boss.” Maybe Mick wasn't as asleep as Barry thought, he blushed harder. 

“I can’t help it, there’s a lot to think about.”

“No there isn't. We’re having fun, nothing to overthink about that.”

Barry tried hard not to scoff. Of course Mick had no concerns about what they did or what it meant for them, he jumped into things all the time without thinking. He was hopeful that Len at least had some sort of plan. Some sort of idea of where this was all heading, he always did.

“Go back to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Was all that came out of Len’s mouth and Barry was a little disappointed though he couldn't stop the light chuckle from making it’s way out of his lips.

“It is morning you big grump.”

Leonard turned to face Barry before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Shouldn't you be at the station or something?” He yawns.

“It’s Saturday.” Barry counters. “I only go if they call me, which they haven't.”

“Oh.” Len deadpans. “Well what about Star Labs?”

“Jeez, boss. It’s like you're trying to get rid of him or something. If the kid wants to stay then let him stay.” Mick is casual, rolling over to face the both of them.

“I’m not trying to get rid of him Mick I just feel like the golden boy has somewhere better to be” Len is a little agitated. He was happy with everything that happened, it was what he wanted but now, in the light of day he was feeling as though he didn't deserve to be here like this with Barry.

“Keep your cool boss, just enjoy the moment, stop overthinking everything” Mick smirks, leaning forward to press his lips into Barry’s neck.

It was just like Mick to not care about what happens now, to have no plan and to have the audacity to tell Len to just relax. Len is never relaxed, with relaxation comes danger and danger means that he’s open to getting hurt. Not that he thinks Barry would ever hurt him, Barry was too nice. Even still, Len could never be too careful. All of these thoughts were still running through his head as he watched Barry lean in to Mick's kiss and then he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to the previous night again.

Len never thought that 'goody two shoes' Barry Allen could ever be so obscene. While Mick is keeping him distracted, Len lets himself close his eyes and remember the sound of Barry moaning. It started off timid like he was worried about being judged. Len made a mental note to tell Barry that neither he nor Mick would ever judge him for anything he might like. things that Barry could possibly like, that was a conversation Len was very much looking forward to having. After just a minute of the most docile foreplay that Len and Mick had ever had because well, they had a guest and they couldn't exactly bring out the toys on the first date, you only make that mistake once. After that minute; Barry's moans got louder and Len could tell he was getting more comfortable. It was completely dirty, how Barry was so inexperienced and yet, he kept up with them like he'd done this all his life.

The real life sound of Barry moaning again brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and let them travel over to watch Mick pull the covers down off of Barry and turn his head to make sure that Len is watching as he wraps his calloused hand around Barry's leaking cock. He watches as Barry's lips part and he lets out another soft moan. This time the moan that escaped was one of a manner, Mick's name and he sees the way that Mick smirks, as well as the way that Barry looks slightly surprised like he wasn't expecting that to come out and he bites his lip. That makes Len reach forward and pull Barry’s lip from his teeth with his thumb. “You don’t have to silence yourself here Barry. It’s soundproofed for a reason.” He smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people still care about this story. Also please, please follow my tumblr @itsabookishblog and request something for me to write or maybe just be my friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Please please consider giving my [Tumblr](%E2%80%9C) a follow. It would mean so much! <3


End file.
